the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory II Fields
"I was made to looooooooveeeeeee!" - Gregory II Fields singing his favorite song Gregory II Fields (also called Greg, Deuce, or Kellen) is a major protagonist of the Smartiest Persons Universe. During the earliest days of the Smartiest Persons, Greg was aligned with both the Fruit Cakes and the Oh's. However, before Tanner's betrayal, both him and his friend Diego Lamas joined the Smartiest Persons. Greg often gets into little fits of rage over the smallest things, but most of the time he has a heart of gold. After gaining favor with SP, he was outfitted with the D3-UC3 armor, which basically gave him superpowers. He could fly, shoot energy blasts from his bare hands, hack into the most secure firewalls on the planet, and survive almost anything that came his way. During his travels with SP, he has met many of his lifelong friends, including Diego Guerra and Collin Killoran. He also met and fell in love with Chloe Lamb, but they didn't last. After fighting in many wars, he was contracted with a bioweapon by Roodfire called White Flame that could potentially kill him. Having no other choice, the main heads of SP (Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall) decided to put him in cryonetic stasis until the year 2099. Waking up in the unknown future with his pal Diego, Greg now protects the future from enemies small and large as The Future Kellen. Life Background Early Years Greg grew up for the most part just as any kid would. He was very religious being raised by a pastor. Unlike the other members of SP, Greg listened to a lot of modern dubstep and rap music and was always conflicted up in the teenage era of drama, relationships, emoness, and others. Greg was also a very good basketball player, as he was captain of his school's team. He attended Mr Rolwing's history class like every other hero and got inspired. However, that inspiration led him to join the evil outcasts known as the Oh's and later the international threat known as the Fruit Cakes. Beginnings as a Villain Oh's and Fruit Cakes Greg was bribed onto the Oh's by dubstep and his girlfriend at the time. Using weapons he had no idea how to work, he bravely rushed into battle against the US Government. This is around the same time Paolo Martinez had assembled a team of heroes known as the Smartiest Persons. Greg was hesitant to fight his friends because of his pure heart, but his teammates made him rush into battle anyways. The war between the Oh's and SP did not last very long and soon the Oh's fell apart. Soon, another group of villains known as the Fruit Cakes rose and Greg was once again bribed into the team. The war with the Fruit Cakes was longer and more violent, making it a real challenge for SP. Greg's Choice At one point during the war, the Smartiest Persons were in dire need of help. It was then that Greg made a choice that would forever change his life: to become a hero for SP. Greg, along with his best pal Diego Lamas, took vital information to SP. Logan was a little skeptical of Greg at first, but soon the team found him to be a trustworthy ally. The Klone War and Roodfire War With the Fruit Cakes dying out, a new war broke out between SP and Kilber Klone Inc, secretly lead by high ranking SP member Tanner Rodgers. Greg and Diego played minor roles as captains of some of SP's battalions. In the time when Tanner revealed himself, Fields was in Siberia because of a Klone trap. By the time Greg's battalion returned to the US, Tanner had been defeated and both the Fruit Cake and Klone Wars were over. Soon afterwards, Roodfire attacked for the first time, and Greg helped SP defeat him. Acceptance into SP Promotion After the first Roodfire War, both Greg and Lamas were promoted into the high rankings of SP. Greg especially showed great valor and bravery, so the higher ups on the SP Council let him join their ranks. The D3-UC3 Armor It was during this time that Paolo Martinez granted Greg with the D3-UC3 armor. It was a specialized super armor that was extremely powerful, durable, and lightweight, and was powered by an energy source that was discovered off-world. Needless to say, it was pretty awesome. The D3-UC3 also allowed Greg to fly, shoot lasers from his fists, take multiple energy blasts without significant damage, and hack into the most secure servers. greg is tigger TTFN, TA TA FOR NOW Relationships Friends * Vincent Bush * Diego Lamas * Paolo Martinez * Diego Guerra * Logan Hall * Collin Killoran Enemies * Roodfire * Donovan Johnston Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes